Mystic Force: An Alternate Destiny
by NYC for life
Summary: This AU is written in a universe in which I feel is sadly ignored. How would Mystic Force play out if Udonna was able to raise her son alongside Clare?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters, I promise I'll return them when I'm done. _

_ It was one of those days in the forests of Briarwood that was so perfect that nothing could ruin it. The sky was blue and free of clouds, the birds were singing, the rivers were flowing, and the fauna was a deep summer's green that looked so healthy, so alive. In the forest, a red-haired woman walked, holding a baby wrapped in a red blanket that was no more than a few months old. In the distance she saw another woman wearing a purple headdress holding another baby around the same age sitting on a log, watching two men train for battle. The woman sitting, turned around and waved the other woman over. The woman holding the baby in the blanket sat down next to the other woman and embraced her, for the two women were sisters. The baby wrapped in the red blanket began to cry._

_ "Shhh, shhh, Bowen," his mother said rocking him gently, "you don't want to disturb your father and your uncle Daggeron." _

_Her sister smiled at those words, though Daggeron was her brother-in-law's apprentice, he was more family than anything else. "At least Clare hasn't woken up yet," the woman said to her sister referring to the baby in her arms. _

_ The red-haired woman, Udonna continued to rock her son who just wouldn't stop crying. Her sister, Niella, smiled at her, Udonna, the all powerful sorceress, who at times seemed not to have a care in the world, was reduced to the classic picture of a mother whose child would not stop crying. Just then, the two men, master and apprentice stopped training. The master saw his wife, Udonna and his crying son, and walked over to them. Udonna smiled at her husband. _

_ "Here, let me take him," Leanbow said to his wife._

_ Udonna handed Bowen over to his father, whom at that moment stopped crying, and turned her attention to her sister and her daughter who at that moment chose to start crying. Daggeron came over and smiled at his teacher. "He's going to look like you when he grows up," Daggeron said. _

_ "I know," Leanbow replied with a smile brighter than the sun, "he's my son, why shouldn't he look like me?" he asked, and began to rock and sing a song to his young son. _

_ Daggeron could only grin at that, as he turned around and went over to a tree where he had put a genie's lamp there earlier. As he bent down to pick it up, a cat stuck his head out of the lamp. "How did the training go today, Solaris?" the genie named Jenji asked, referring to Daggeron by his mystic name._

_ "It went well Jenji, but…" he paused at that, and looked over at the happy family, something all of the sudden didn't feel right. There was an approaching sound, and it was getting louder by the second. _

_ "Daggeron, what is it?" asked Jenji._

_ "I'm not sure," he stared off into the forest, "Leanbow!"_

_ Leanbow at that second froze, and put his hand ontop of Bowen's head. Udonna noticed this and stared up at her husband. He handed Bowen back to her. "Something is not right, take Bowen and go home, I'll meet you there." He turned to Niella, "Niella, we may need your powers of the gatekeeper." _

_ She nodded and stood up holding Clare. Niella looked down at her sister who still hadn't gotten up from the log. "Udonna," she began as her sister stood up, "this may be the last time I will see you…" _

_ "No!" Udonna interrupted with a gasp, "don't talk like that!"_

_ "I think it's my time, I want you to take care of Clare for me," she stated handing Clare to Udonna as she positioned two infants into her arms, as the noise got louder and louder. _

_ "Go Udonna!" yelled Leanbow and Niella together. _

_ She didn't even look back and she began to run with two infants in her arms, never knowing what was going on in the battle behind her…_


	2. The Earthquake

_19 years later…_

A dark haired young man lay on his bed gazing up at the ceiling, which happened to be made of wood. The young man was on the verge of leaving his teenage years behind, but still held some teenage qualities about him. He lived his whole life with his mother and his cousin Clare inside the place called Rootcore inside the forest next to the town of Briarwood, California. The young man, Bowen, had no memory of his father, Leanbow. All his mother told him was that Leanbow loved him very much, and died when he was just a baby when the forces of the Underworld attacked the forest, killing him, Clare's mother Niella, and his father's apprentice, Daggeron, who was supposedly more like Bowen's uncle. Not a single day went by that Bowen didn't think about what his life would be like if the Underworld never attacked.

"Bowen!" his mother yelled from downstairs pulling him out of his daydream.

He didn't move right away or make any acknowledgement of ever hearing his mother. He turned over onto his side and stared out the window towards the direction of Briarwood. He had only been there a few times in his life, the last time being just a few months ago. He would stand in the shadows and watch the non-believers go by. The non-believers of magic that was. He couldn't believe that no one in the town believed that magic even exists, for the forest, if one were to ever venture into it held a mysterious world full of mystical creatures and magic. He would try to look for people his own age, like a red-haired boy whose name from what he could gather was Chip, and his two girl friends, he wasn't sure of the girl's names, Vida and Megan, or something like that? When he was there last time, another boy had joined them, who had a really interesting way of talking. Xander? Was that his name? For some weird reason, Bowen felt drawn to them, but never had the nerve to approach them. He never mentioned it to his mother or his cousin.

At that moment, said cousin barged into his room. "Bowen, your mother has been calling you for the past ten minutes, and she's not happy," Clare quickly said, talking to her cousin's back.

Bowen turned around, and looked at his cousin with a blank stare. "Bowen your scaring me," Clare said.

"Wait, what?" he said, returning to reality.

Clare shook her head, "Just come on," she said.

Both cousins reached the end of the hallway when they were greeted by a woman dressed in pure white, who currently had her arms crossed and wasn't looking too happy. "Bowen…" she said angrily.

He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, mom…"

"Didn't you hear me yelling at you for the past ten minutes?" Udonna asked.

"I..well…I…" Bowen said very timidly, never looking up from the ground.

Udonna just looked at her son. There was something up with him, of course he had always been shy, but to ignore her like that? That was not her son, and that was definitely not Leanbow's son. "Bowen, what am I going to do with you?" she asked.

During that time Clare had snuck her away around her aunt, and went to the table in the center of the room that had the five symbols on it. She had always wanted to know what the symbols meant, but the question had simply never came up. She always thought it was weird that Udonna was training her as a sorceress just like her, but she was training her son to go on a totally different path that Clare couldn't see. Sure she taught Bowen spells, but she always had him out back or in the meadow training for a distant battle. In the midst of her curiosity, the earth began to shake below them. Clare held onto the table for dear life. Meanwhile behind her, Bowen fell into his mother's arms and they both fell against the wall. As quickly as it began, it was over. Things were knocked off shelves, but what was the most interesting was the book entitled the Xenotome. It somehow made its way from the bookshelf to the table right in front of her, and made itself a stand to lay on.

"Udonna, Bowen, take a look at this," Clare exclaimed.

"What is it child?" Udonna asked, walking over to the Xenotome, Bowen on her heels.

She gasped as the book opened, and words appeared written in the ancient language that Bowen never showed any desire to learn as much as Udonna pushed. "The forces of the Underworld…" she whispered as she began to read.

Udonna turned towards her son, "Bowen, I want you to go into Briarwood. There you will find four people who seem to be hiding magic within themselves. They will probably be oblivious, I want you to use any means necessary and bring them here."

"But Mom," Bowen began…

"Don't you but Mom me, Bowen. Go. Now. The fate of this world and that world depends on you to do this."

He nodded and ran out the door, waving his red wand around him in the process to make his clothes look normal to those he was about to visit. He got to his broom, and changed it into a motorcycle which he in recent years seemed to develop an affinity towards, and rode towards Briarwood to hand four strangers their destinies…


	3. The Journey to Rootcore

A/N: I hope this lives up to everyone's standards...

"What a mess!" exclaimed Madison Rocca, surveying the earthquake damage.

"Yea, now the store is messier than before," replied Vida, Madison's fraternal twin.

Both Rocca sisters worked in a music store called the Rock Porium, along with their lifelong friend, the red-haired Chip Thorn, and their newer friend, Xander Bly, who had moved to Briarwood from Australia when he was younger. The four of them were the Rock Porium's only employees, despite the owner, Toby always being there, never did anything.

"Maddie, Vida, Chip," Xander began, causing the three of them to gaze at the Aussie, "why don't you start to clean up, while I'll sit here and supervise."

Xander was probably the laziest person in all of Briarwood, but to Chip, Vida, and Madison he was a loyal and trustworthy friend. Yet, his position at work was supervisor, so in reality the three of them had to listen to him. Chip and Madison looked at each other and shrugged and each went to a corner of the store to start restocking cds. Vida, the Rock Porium's resident DJ and tomboy, on the other hand wasn't going to take anything from Xander, who had settled into a chair reading a magazine. She snuck up from behind him, and removed the back cushion on the chair, causing him to fall back, against the wooden frame of the chair. He quickly turned around and saw Vida standing there with the cushion in her hand.

"What was that all about, V?" he asked with a grin.

"You know, Xander, the usual, you being your lazy self, not doing anything…"

"I am doing something, V," he interrupted, "supervising."

Vida groaned and threw the cushion at Xander's head scoring a direct hit. Xander just threw her a look that could kill, and went back to his magazine. A few seconds later, Chip noticed a crowd gathering across the street.

"Hey guys, check this out!" he exclaimed.

"Wonder what's going on," Madison said, taking off her work vest, and grabbing her camera.

Although her sister was a tomboy, Madison was more girly, with longer hair than her sister, more shy and timid, and always seems to be hiding behind her camera. She turned the camera on, and left the Rock Porium. Vida coming up behind Chip, smiled at him, and both of them took off their work vests, and followed Madison. Xander still seemed oblivious to what was going on, a few seconds later he looked up from the magazine.

"Guys?" he asked in his thick Australian accent.

His eyes met the store window and saw them across the street, he stood up throwing his vest on the chair, and left the store.

The crowd, it seemed was gathered around a young dark haired man, who seemed to be in his late teens on the verge of adulthood. He seemed to be really upset about something. "Please, can anyone help me?" he cried.

"What's wrong?" a voice called from the back of the crowd.

The crowd split, revealing the speaker of the voice to the young man. The speaker, Chip, was gazing intently at the young man who although looking a few years older than Chip and his friends, seemed broken, sick, and depressed.

"It's my younger sister," the young man said in between tears, "she ran into the woods, and I followed her, but now, now, now, I can't find her, my mom is going to kill me."

Chip looked at the Rocca sisters, although Maddie was still hiding behind the camera, and both seemed really interested in helping the young man.

"I'll go," an Australian voice said behind Chip, "I want to help."

All three Rock Porium employees turned around and saw Xander standing there, who, they thought they left on the chair.

"Where did you," Vida began, "oh never mind," she finished throwing Xander another one of her famous 'I'm going to get you' looks.

"I'm in too," Chip said, "sounds like an adventure!"

Vida glanced at him, "I'm with you too, Charlie Thorn, you need someone sensible with you," she said seriously, referring to Chip's knack of getting into trouble with his strong belief in the mystical and fictional.

Madison powered down her camera, "this is totally unlike me, but wherever my sister goes, I go too."

The young man meanwhile was searching 'through' his help for something that only he could see. _'There you will find four people who seem to be hiding magic within themselves,'_ a voice echoed in his mind. These are them, the young man thought. All his life he could _feel_ other people with magic, he didn't know why or how, but somehow he was always right. Now he knew why he was always drawn to these four people. They were magical, they just didn't realize it.

Whispers were prevalent among the crowd. _They know not to go into the woods. Why is that young man asking for help? The woods are dangerous. _But the young man seemed oblivious to them, as well as the four friends. The young man walked over to Chip who to him, seemed to be the leader of the group, "Thanks for volunteering, if I can't find her I'm dead." _  
_

"No problem," Chip said holding out his hand, "the name's Charlie Thorn, but to everyone else I'm Chip." He pointed to Vida, the short haired girl with white highlights in front, "This is Vida, her sister Madison," he gestured to the smaller girl with the camera, "and this is Xander," Chip said pointing to the dark haired Aussie.

The young man was put on the spot, he couldn't use his real name in front of all these people, yet risk letting the existence of his world shine through too quickly to too many people. "I'm Nick, Nick Russell," the young man said, using a name that he found off of the top of his head. "My sister who is lost is named Clare, please there's not much time."

Nick ran into the woods, followed closely behind by Xander, Madison, Chip, and Vida. They quickly reached the barrier between Briarwood, and the Mystical World. Nick, being used to it, didn't do anything as he ran ahead and disappeared. Madison paused just after the barrier.

"Did you guys?" she began, when all of the sudden black creatures came out of no where and poised for a fight. "Okay, nevermind, who are these guys?"

Xander smiled, "It's time for plan Xander, he said walking over to the closest one. "Hello, my name is Xander Bly and this is Chip," he began when the one he was talking to punched him, throwing him back to only land on the ground by the feet of Chip, Madison, and Vida.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea, Xander," Vida said.

"You think?" Xander exclaimed sarcastically.

"I say let's fight them!" Chip said loudly.

Madison nodded, despite her shyness, she sure knew how to defend herself, he parents made sure of that. "Where did Nick go?" she asked.

"I don't know, sis, but right now they want a fight," her sister replied, just as a group of the black, ugly creatures attacked her.

Jab! Jab! Kick! Throw! was all that was going on, it was a mess of black creatures and the four teens. Just as Vida was about to land a blow at a creature, from out of no where, a blast of ice came, freezing the creatures in there places, and from out of the woods, came someone in a white suit, with a snowflake on top of the helmet. The suit looked at them, "Run!" it yelled at them in a woman's voice.

Madison found herself in the lead of the little parade they formed. They ran deeper and deeper into the woods, until they came across what looked like a native American settlement, but it couldn't be cause walking in between the structures were people, but some had wings behind their backs, some had pointed ears, and others were just plain ugly.

"A little early for Halloween, ain't it?" Vida mumbled.

"These are my kind of people," Chip said.

At that moment, one of the pointed eared people noticed them. "Its them!" he exclaimed. "The Protectors are here!"

The rest of the people noticed the teens and gathered around them. Xander held up his hands in the surrender motion. "I always wondered what it would be like to be worshipped."

Vida smacked him, and began to back up with the others as the odd looking people got closer and closer to them. The teens all too quickly found themselves backed into a wall of some sort. Madison looked behind her and screamed. It was a stone, fire breathing dragon that had opened its mouth at Madison's scream. "Let's go inside!" Chip yelled.

"But, it's a…" Vida began, but didn't have time to finish as Chip and Xander grabbed Maddie and her respectively, and ran inside the dragon's mouth, which closed behind them. They ran inside the dragon, and soon found themselves in a room with a table that had five colorful symbols on it. One was red and looked like a phoenix, the second was green and resembled a minotaur, a third was yellow and was what looked like a garuda, the forth was blue, and had a mermaid's tail inside of it, the fifth was pink and had what could be a fairy or a sprite. Sitting at the other side of the circular table was a familiar face…Nick Russell.

Next Chapter: The Rangers get their powers and morph for the first time.


	4. Becoming the Mystic Force

Disclaimer: Once again, I dont own anything.

A/N I hope you pick up on the hints throughout this chapter.

"Took you guys long enough," Nick said to the group that just entered Rootcore.

For the first time in a long time Xander was speechless. He pointed to Nick, and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing was coming out except for a bunch of ummms and uhhhhs. All that was resulting from it was a staring contest between Nick and Xander with Chip, Madison, and Vida looking between the two.

"Xander!" Vida said, punching him in the arm, resulting in him returning to normal, well normal for Xander, "knock it off!"

"Sorry, V," Xander replied, "its just right now, I'm very confused. How did he (he gestured over to Nick) get here and where exactly is here?"

Nick got up from his chair and walked over to them, causing Madison to take an involuntary step back as he passed her. _He's cute in a way_, thought Madison to herself.

"I have a confession to make. Your probably not going to like me after this but I am really sorry. My name isn't Nick, and I lied to you."

"Huh?" Chip said.

"What?" Vida said angrily.

"Your kidding, right?" Madison said.

Xander said nothing, as he reverted back to his previous state of being not really there, as he thought he had fallen asleep on the chair in the Rock Porium and was in a really vivid dream.

"No, I'm not kidding. You wouldn't have come otherwise," Nick began. "My name is Bowen, and I live here with my mom and my cousin, Clare…"

"Wait, isn't Clare your sister?" Chip interrupted, clearly confused by the whole situation.

"Yea, that's what you said to us before," said Vida, clearly getting angry with this whole situation.

"If you would have listened to me, I said that I lied to you!" Bowen yelled back at them.

"That's no excuse!" Vida yelled back.

"I said that I was sorry!" Bowen screamed back.

"Stop!" a voice yelled from behind them.

A red haired, green eyed woman dressed in white came out of a hallway that Madison didn't see before. She seemed to be the authority in this place, but wait, her eyes. She glanced at the woman's eyes, and then looked back at Nick, Bowen, whatever his name was. The eyes were exactly the same. This woman must be his mother.

"Bowen," the woman began walking over to where the group was, "what have I told you about starting fights?" she asked, referring to Bowen's tendency to start random arguments about the most useless stuff with the mystical creatures that lived in the woods.

"Mom!" Bowen said using the same tone he used in the argument with Vida just a few minutes ago.

"Bowen! Stop this nonsense right now, we have guests." his mother replied.

"Fine, I'll leave!" Bowen said getting up and going down the same hallway his mother had come out from, and slamming a door behind him.

The woman looked at the quartet that her son had brought with him. "I'm sorry about that. Bowen sometimes acts before he thinks, so much like his father, yet so different."

Vida, Xander, Chip, and Madison exchanged a look. "I'm sorry, but did I miss something here?" Madison asked. Her sister nodded in agreement.

"Oh, pardon me. I am the sorceress, Udonna. I live here at Rootcore with my son, who you just met, and my niece and apprentice, Clare."

"Well, that answers that," Xander muttered. Chip nudged him quiet.

"Why did your son lie to us?" Vida said, cutting to the chase.

Udonna sighed. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning. I'm sure you felt the earthquake earlier?"

All four nodded their heads in agreement. "That was no ordinary earthquake. That was the forces of darkness reemerging, and now both your world and this world are in grave danger."

"I'm sorry, did you say worlds?" Madison questioned.

"Yes, I did, let me see, your name is Madison?"

Madison looked at Udonna like she was crazy. "I didn't tell you my name."

"I know, child. Your sister over there is Vida. Your red-haired friend is Charlie but he likes Chip, and your other friend is Xander," Udonna said looking behind her towards Xander who went back to his frozen position.

Just then the sound of pots falling came from the hallway, and a girl came out from it. _A girl around our age_, thought Chip. She had long blonde curly hair, and blue eyes. She didn't look like Udonna or Bowen, but the family resemblance was there.

"Clare!" Udonna said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I'm sorry Udonna, its just. Oh my goodness!" Clare said noticing the foursome for the first time.

"This is Clare everyone," Udonna said, "This is Xander," he smiled at Clare. "And Chip," Chip waved. "And Vida," she rolled her eyes and smiled, " and her sister Madison," who winked.

"Hey," said Clare.

"I was about to tell them about the great battle, Clare," said Udonna.

"Oh," Clare said with a smile, "should I go get Bowen?" she asked.

Udonna thought for a second, her son never wanted to hear the whole story, but now he has to, for all of our sakes, she thought. Udonna nodded towards Clare who ran back into the hallway.

"Sit, all of you," she said, taking note of where each of them sat. Vida sat in front of the pink fairy. Xander in front of the green minotaur. Chip sat in front of the yellow garuda, and Madison sat in front of the blue mermaid. Udonna sat in front of the book on the table.

_Interesting_, thought Udonna, as Bowen came into the room and sat in front of the red phoenix symbol. _Yes! It's about time, _she thought.

Bowen didn't say anything just crossed his arms. Madison noticed that he changed his clothes, to some strange form of dress, leather pants, a white t-shirt, a black vest with a design of a red flame on it, and black arm bands with the same design. He also had a long cape on, which made Chip jealous. _A cape, no fair! _he thought.

"The story begins almost twenty years ago," Udonna began pushing the book in front of her towards the middle of the table. "There were five mystical warriors who were protecting this world from the forces of the darkness, the underworld. The leader of them, the red mystic warrior was my husband, Bowen's father."

Bowen leaned in a little. He had heard the story, but never in this much detail.

"The forces of darkness were from the Underworld, led by the Master. I can't tell you much about the Master. The Underworld is separated from this world and your world by gates that can only be opened by the Gatekeeper, who was my sister, Niella."

No one noticed Clare, who was standing against a wall by the hallway, slide down in sadness.

"My husband, being the leader, was also training an apprentice to take his place, for he was going to stop being the leader of the warriors and stay with me and Bowen. As you can see, that never happened. Once day I was walking with Bowen, and found my sister and Clare her daughter sitting watching my husband and his apprentice, Daggeron train. There was a noise, and Niella handed Clare to me and told me to run. I ran back to Rootcore grabbed a few things, Bowen and Clare and I ran to the human world, your world for a few days. When I came back there was so much devastation. My husband Leanbow, Daggeron, and Niella were no where to be found. I never saw any of them again. I found out from an old friend, that Daggeron fought a traitor and was destroyed, and Leanbow and Niella were killed trying to seal the gates of the Underworld. And now those gates have been weakened again, although I don't know why or how."

"That's pretty sad and all, but what's that have to do with us?" Madison asked.

"Why did you make me find them?" Bowen asked.

Vida looked at him angrily. Udonna continued, "You were attacked by Hidiacs, weren't you?"

"Huh?" asked Vida.

"Hidiacs, big black ugly things?" Bowen replied sarcastically. "They love to attack those who they consider to be enemies. From the Underworld."

Vida clinched her fist under the table. That boy was going to get it, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Udonna got up and reached for the book. "This is the Xenotome," she said. "it is also known as the Book of the Prophecy. It opened for the first time today on its own after the earthquake. It foretold that there would be five successors to the mystic warriors who can save the two worlds. I knew that Bowen was destined for something great from the day he was born, although I couldn't see what. Now I know. I knew the other four were somewhere in the human realm, your world. I sent Bowen to find them, and find them he did." Udonna finished with a smile.

"Wait, a second here!" Xander said. "How can we be mentioned in the prophecy? I mean were just employees at a record store!"

"I'm sure you guys have been doing things your whole life. Things that made no sense," Udonna said.

All of them fell into silent reminiscing. Madison remembered a time when she and Vida were by the beach, and the ocean was very calm no waves. She wanted some waves to splash in. She looked to the water, and the waves started to come. The blue mermaid symbol lit up. Chip thought of a time when he and his family were trapped at a campsite during a thunderstorm, far away from their car and the closest shelter. The whole family huddled in the tent and lighting and thunder wizzed by them. He wished that the lightning would end or at least keep far away from them, and the lightning didn't come near them. The yellow garuda began to light up. For Xander, he was always the adventurer. He loved to climb up walls and fences. He remembered a time in Australia, where he wanted to climb up the fence in the back yard to get the Frisbee that perched ontop of it. There were no footholes or armholes, but a vine grew suddenly, giving Xander the necessary aid to climb the fence and get the Frisbee. The green minotaur symbol began to glow. Vida had a little more trouble thinking of something. The one thing that stood out in her mind was a time when her and Maddie were raking the leaves. They just wanted to get it done so they could go Trick-or-Treating on Halloween, when their dog got loose and destroyed their leaf pile. Vida got really angry, but something happened when a gust of wind came and blew the leaves back into a pile. The pink sprite symbol glowed a brilliant shade of pink.

"See you are the ones in the prophecy!" Udonna said, as a mysterious light fell on them, and changed their clothes to echo Bowen's except in their respective colors.

Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander stood up to admire their new uniforms. "I hate pink!" Vida yelled, as she was wearing a vest with a pink design on it.

The other three shook their heads. Bowen meanwhile just sat in his chair. He was no warrior. He never knew that his father was the leader of the original Mystic Warriors. He never knew that Daggeron was his apprentice. He was always told that Daggeron was his adopted uncle, who died trying to protect him. His mom had lied to him, and in his anger he didn't realize his cousin was holding a case behind him. He began to feel really hot, and lifted up his arm and hit Clare's hair which proceeded to be set on fire. "Bowen!" she yelled.

"Oh, my!" Udonna said, as the red phoenix symbol began to glow as well.

Madison, wearing a blue vest, somehow knew what to do. She held out her arm and water came out of no where and extinguished the fire. "Great job, sis!" Vida exclaimed.

Bowen paid no attention to that, as his concern was rooted to his cousin. "Clare, I'm sorry, I didn't mean."

Clare held out her hand to stop him, as she opened up the case she was holding that held five cell phones in it. Bowen took the one with the red phoenix on top, Madison the one with the blue mermaid, Vida, much to her dismay, the pink fairy. Chip the yellow garuda, and Xander took the green minotaur.

"These are your mystic morphers. These will transform you into the rangers of the Mystic Force," said Udonna. "Only morph when all else fails. In time, you will receive spell codes that will increase your power. But you have to know **where and when to use them**." She raised her voice at the last part, as that was for her son more than the others, and Bowen knew it.

"Way cool!" said Vida.

"This is great," said Xander with a smile.

"I'm liking this cape," Chip said.

All of the sudden the crystal ball began to show blackness in it. Bowen ran over to it. "Mom!" he cried.

The four newcomers looked at each other. "This is cool!" said Chip, "a real crystal ball!"

Udonna walked over to the ball, "Hidiacs! Rangers, go now! Bowen you know the way."

He nodded at his mother, "Let's go. I want to see what exactly attacked you," he said running out the way the others came in.

Vida and Madison looked at each other, and followed Bowen; closely behind them were Xander and Chip. They ran through the forest till they found the party of hidiacs. And in the center of them was a ugly creature, who quickly noticed them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He noticed Bowen at the front. "The son of the white sorceress and Leanbow, and four of his friends. A great gift to give the master."

Bowen got real mad. "They aren't my friends, I don't have any. And you leave my mother alone!"

At that, Madison looked down, she thought that she could befriend Bowen. She thought wrong.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Morticon! Leader of the Underworld."

Xander pushed his way to the front, "Let me handle this, I am Xander, this is…"

"I don't care who you are!" Morticon said, "I only want the white sorceress! Attack!" he bellowed and the hidiacs began to head towards them to attack.

"If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they get!" Bowen exclaimed.

He received four nods from the others. "Let's do it!" he yelled and ran to do battle.

It quickly became apparent that the five of them were outnumbered and were losing badly. Bowen quickly found himself on the ground out of the battle. Xander was thrown near him two seconds later. Vida somersaulted over a trio of hidiacs, and landed by them. Madison was tossed. Chip held out an additional two minutes, before suffering defeat at the hands of the hidiacs and finding himself by the others.

"You know, Bowen, if there ever was a time to use your mother's morphers or whatever their called, I think this is it," Xander said.

"Your right," he said standing up, "let's ranger up!"

The four others joined him and made sort of a 'v' shape with Bowen at the front. "Ready?" he yelled, opening up his morpher and removing his cape.

"Ready!" the other four repeated, following suit.

They entered in 1-2-3 into the keypad.

"Magical source, Mystic Force!" the five replied as one.

A light came from the antennae of each morpher aiming to the sky. A mystical voice came out of no where and yelled, _Galwit Mysto Ranger! _The ghosts of the original warriors descended and went behind their respective heirs, and they raised their arms. They all jumped with a _"Hyah," _to a circle of some sorts, which gave them each a different colored spandex uniform of some sort, complete with a cape. Then a helmet came on their heads decorated with their respective symbols. Each one of them turned around, reveling for the first time the morphed Mystic Rangers.

"What?!" yelled Morticon.

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we team?" Bowen said, now in the red uniform with the phoenix symbol on his helmet.

Xander made a little dance, "Strong as a tree, green mystic ranger!"

Vida made her own dance, "Ever changing as the wind, pink mystic ranger!"

Madison did her own, "Fluid as the sea, blue mystic ranger!"

Chip followed with his own, "Fast as lightning, yellow mystic ranger!"

Bowen did something a little different, "Fearsome as fire, red mystic ranger!"

Morticon looked at them, "Should I be afraid?"

"Yes!" all of them said together, as they poised ready to go back into battle.


	5. The First Battle

A/N I hope this answers the questions that came up in the reviews. Also I don't have a beta, so I'm apologizing in advance for any errors that may be in here. Sorry about the cheesy ending, it is however foreshadowing something much bigger thats going to happen in a later chapter.

The uniforms they found themselves in were skin tight on all five. The boys were dressed in one piece suits in their respective colors, with black stripes running along their waists, legs, arms and a 'v' along their collar. All five also had capes and boots in their colors as well. The girls, instead of having a one piece suit like the boys, had a long top which flared out like a skirt on the bottom, and were wearing tight pants; the blue ranger in silver, and the pink ranger in white. The helmets on the rangers were their colors with their symbols on the helmets.

It was the Hidiacs who attacked first. It was the kind of battle that didn't require any weapons, just the use of arms and legs from all parties. Morticon "stood" off in the distance. From his limited range of sight, due to him not really being there, he saw that it seemed to be a pretty even match. He laughed softy to himself as he realized that when and if one of the Mystic Force broke through the line of Hidiacs and had a clear line to him, they were in for a surprise, for his very presence there was all due to spell created by Koragg, who the Rangers had yet to meet. He saw that the blue ranger, was on the ground, and smiled to himself. His smile didn't last long when two green vines rushed past him to go around the green ranger and into a swarm of about 15 Hidiacs, who consequently disappeared. He couldn't hear what they were saying, as the spell only allowed a hearing range of only about 100 feet or so, and the battle had moved out of that range. The green ranger turned and started towards him, but was met by more Hidiacs. Morticon was pleased.

"Pink is not my favorite color, and it won't be yours either!" Vida said to bunch of Hidiacs, as she waved her morpher, which had turned back to wand, around. She grew fairy wings, rose up into the air, and created a whirlwind which sent a whole bunch of Hidiacs every which way.

"Good job, Sis!" Madison called from behind her sister, "Now it's my turn!"

Madison, upon getting up from the ground, found a pond that had just enough water for her to do some magic of her own. Somehow she knew a spell that would allow her to walk on water. She wondered briefly about that, but decided to ponder later, as she proceeded to walk on water. Madison pulled out her wand, and waved it so that it was like she was pushing the water towards an unsuspecting opponent, which in this case were the Hidiacs who had followed her to the pond. The wave she created hit the Hidiacs full force, and subsequently, they vanished.

Meanwhile, Chip and Bowen were back-to-back, completely surrounded by Hidiacs. Both had their wands out. _If only I could turn this into a weapon_, thought Chip. His prayers were answered as the wand turned into a crossbow.

"How did you do that?" asked Bowen, turning his head.

Chip shrugged, "I wished it, and it happened."

_I wonder_, thought Bowen,_ my magic has never failed me before, why should it now?_

He waved his hand over his morpher. He refused to call it a wand, since he had been doing magic without a wand since he could remember. He had to ask his mother later why he needed a wand now. But his effort paid off as it transformed into a sword, his desired weapon of choice.

"Hey!" Bowen exclaimed.

"Niiiice!" said Chip, "shall we show them what were all about?"

Bowen smiled underneath his helmet. He could feel that there was something about Chip, like he knew he could trust him, actually he felt that among the others too, like they could be his friends. He nodded his head, and thrust back into battle. Chip did the same shooting off lightning from his crossbow. _A lightning firing crossbow, weird_, thought Bowen, as he fought off three Hidiacs. The others soon joined them, working together as a team. For the first time in his life, Bowen felt like he was actually a part of something. Suddenly, he had a clear path to Morticon. He held up his sword and began to rush towards him.

"So the son of the white sorceress finally decides to meet me?" Morticon said as Bowen got closer.

"Yea, and you won't be here for long!" Bowen exclaimed, stopping about 50 feet away from Morticon, who he realized hadn't moved from that one spot since first introducing himself.

Morticon chuckled softly, this was it. "Oh, I'm so scared, Red Ranger."

Bowen felt the power of fire running through his body. He held up his sword, as he began to glow with the embers of fire all around him. "Power of the Phoenix!" he cried as he jumped towards Morticon, hoping to score a direct hit, but instead of hitting Morticon, Bowen sailed right through him, and hit something metal instead, knocking him backwards, back in front of Morticon.

The others who finally defeated all the rest of the Hidiacs ran towards Morticon, and the purple clad something, who was carrying a shield, the metal that Bowen hit. "Your! your just a hologram!" Bowen yelled.

"Good for you to finally notice," Morticon began, "now before I take my leave of you, allow me to introduce Koragg, the Knight Wolf, who is responsible for me being here today!"

"Koragg?" Xander whispered to Vida who was right next to him.

"I don't know," she whispered back, as the projection of Morticon vanished into the air.

"It is my duty to the master to destroy you," Koragg said angrily.

Bowen, who still hadn't gotten up from the ground stared up at Koragg. There was something about him that Bowen couldn't look away from, for the more he looked at Koragg, the more familiar he felt; from the purple and silver clad armor, to the silverish wolves on his shoulder, and the sword and shield he was carrying. But that was impossible, this was the first time that Bowen had ever met Koragg, and he had a very strong feeling it wasn't going to be the last.

"Not before we destroy you!" Bowen said getting up, holding his sword up in front of him.

Koragg looked at the red ranger. "I'm not going to fight you today, there's no honor in fighting tired opponents," Koragg said addressing the five of them.

"Honor?!" Bowen yelled at Koragg, first Morticon not being there, now this? These past few minutes have been the most confusing of his life.

"Some other time, Red Ranger," Koragg said, as a purple circle appeared beneath his feet, and he sunk into it, and disappeared.

"Does this count as a victory?" a female voice came from behind Bowen.

He turned around, noticing for the first time the other four. It was Madison who had spoken, as she was the one closest to him. "I'm not a hundred percent sure, that Koragg guy…"

"He was cool!" Chip said out of the blue.

Vida smacked him from behind causing his helmet to wobble around his head. "He wouldn't fight you, Bowen, why?" Vida asked.

"I have no idea. We should go ask my mom, hopefully she has more answers than questions," he answered as he started to head in the direction of Rootcore.

Xander, who had been surprisingly quiet during the whole event, noticed that they had one slight problem. "Bowen!" he yelled, freezing Bowen in his tracks.

"How exactly do we get out of these uniforms? I mean we can't exactly go work with them, as cool as they are."

Bowen turned around. "Uh, well," he stumbled, "I actually have no idea. This is as new to me as it is to you."

"There's got to be a way!" Vida said, running over to Bowen, "I mean we somehow knew what to say to get into them, and we have to know how to get out of them."

Chip, Madison, and Xander came right behind Vida. All five were thinking, how were they going to get out of this. "Shouldn't it be as easy as saying 'power down'?" Madison asked, as the blue uniform around her melted away revealing her in her other new uniform.

"Good going, Maddie!" Xander said. "Power down!" The green uniform vanished from Xander.

The other three repeated the line and their uniforms disappeared. "That was amazing!" Chip said.

"You said it!" Vida said jumping in the air, as they started to head towards Rootcore.

When Rootcore was in the distance, Bowen stopped, causing the other four to walk into him. "Thanks Bowen!" Vida said nastily.

"Well so-orry! I didn't know I needed a stop sign when I'm walking," he said turning around causing Vida to grunt. "I just wanted to say that today I felt like I was apart of something. Something cool, and amazing. I want to thank all of you."

Chip moved towards Bowen. "No problem, man, anytime," he said clasping a hand on Bowen's shoulder.

"Thanks Chip, you don't know how much that means to me," Bowen said with a small smile.

"It was fun, even if Koragg or whatever his name is chickened out," Xander said from behind Madison who was behind Vida, "your cool, mate."

"This is so unlike me, but…" Madison pushed her sister out of the way causing her to fall onto the forest floor. She walked right in front of Bowen grabbing both of his hands in her own, "you are definitely my teammate, Bowen, even if we do come from different worlds, I am happy and proud to be on the same team as you."

He smiled at her, "Thanks, Madison," Bowen whispered.

"Call me Maddie," she said smiling back and dropping his hands. "Do you have anything to say, Vida?" She called back to her sister who had gotten up.

Vida just gave Bowen a look. She felt like she couldn't trust him yet. Bowen shrugged at her, and turned towards Rootcore with three of his teammates, (_friends?)_ by his side.

_Meanwhile…_

"Why didn't you fight them, Koragg?" asked a very angry Morticon, "you had them just where I put them, and then you walk away?"

"There is no honor in fighting worn out opponents," Koragg responded.

"You and your honor, strange that the Master hasn't finished you off yet," Morticon responed.

Koragg said nothing and walked away. If only Morticon knew the real reason why didn't fight. There was something about the red ranger, if only he knew what. He felt drawn to the boy, it was almost like his magic was reaching out to Koragg for a reason beyond what Koragg could understand. There was definitely a connection between the two of them, and Koragg wasn't going to stop until he knew what exactly that connection was…

_Back at Rootcore_

"Good job, Rangers!" Udonna said as the group walked in, "I see that you are starting to come together as a team."

Bowen looked at his mother. Something just made a lot of sense then and there. "You knew! You knew all along that I was going to be apart of this, now I know why you always had me training!" He cried and screamed at his mother.

The other four looked at Bowen. Vida was beginning to understand the mysterious Nick or whatever his name was, a little bit better. She was always having arguments with her father, since her and Maddie seemed to have an opposite situation with their parents than Bowen. Their mother was an alcoholic who left the family when Vida and Maddie were three, leaving them with their overprotective father. Vida was the rebellious one, who one day when they were twelve, Vida firmly put her foot down on having to dress the same as her sister, and have the same hair style that their father always insisted that they have. It caused a long fight with him, which finally opened his eyes to that Vida and Maddie were two separate people with their own separate lives, and they were growing up. She has been fighting with her father ever since over stupidity. It seemed that Udonna had been pushing Bowen to train for something most of his life, and it seemed like she kept it from him, making him angry at not knowing why. At least Vida knew why her father was the way he was, he was afraid of his little girls turning into alcoholics, and Vida couldn't blame him.

"Your right, Bowen," Udonna said, knocking Vida out of her daydream, "I did know, and I did hold it from you. I wanted you to grow up carefree, and not have this burden on your shoulders."

"Burden, what burden?" Bowen asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The burden of your father's legacy." That got Bowen's and the rest of the ranger's attention.

"My father?" Bowen questioned.

"Leanbow considered being the leader of the Mystic Ranger's a burden on his family, and on himself. The war took a lot out of him, and he would come home after every battle hurt, tired, and dirty. But he loved you Bowen, he loved you very much, and always found a moment just to spend time with you."

Tears fell from Udonna's eyes. "I've never seen you cry before," Bowen said.

"I hoped you never would," his mother said.

Chip felt very out of place right then. He turned around to look at Xander who was standing on his left, and Madison who was on his right, and next to her was her sister. "Maybe we should come back tomorrow," Chip said suddenly, interrupting the mother/son moment.

"Maybe that would be good," said Madison, "after everyone has had a chance to process everything that's happened today."

Xander nodded his head in agreement. He was already exhausted and it was only 3 pm. 3 pm?!

"Uh, I just realized something," Xander said.

"What?" asked Vida.

"Two words, Rock. Porium."

"Toby!" Chip, Madison, Vida and Xander said together.

"We are really in for it," Madison said.

"Rock Porium?" Udonna said, in between a few stray tears.

"Its where they work, Mom." Bowen said, "I'm the one's who brought you here, at least let me show you out."

"No! They have to find their way out by themselves," Udonna said, "Do you think that you can be here early tomorrow. I have so much to show you, and there's so much for you to learn that will help you defeat Morticon and the forces of the Underworld."

The Rock Porium employees looked at each other. "I don't know about you, but I'm in. Those uniforms were totally cool, and shooting lightning out of a crossbow was totally cool!" Chip said.

"I'm in too, vine power is my kind of thing!" Xander said, his accent very prevalent, which caused Maddie and Vida to share a giggle.

"Even though I hate pink, wind power is my thing," Vida said, smiling at Bowen for the first time.

"I guess I'm with you too, water power seems to be my thing, and I'll be fighting alongside my friends and sister," replied Madison who also smiled at Bowen.

"It's settled then," Udonna said, "we'll see you here tomorrow?"

All four nodded their heads. "Good, remember the trees are your passage," Udonna said.

"Bye!" said Xander as he led the four of them out, Vida being last.

When he was sure they were out of site, Bowen sat down at the chair closest to him, which happened to be in front of his symbol. He was quiet for a few seconds. "Mom, you owe it to me to tell me the truth. How did we know how to do that?"

"In order to prevent me from saying the same story twice, I'll wait till tomorrow to say it."

"Aw, come on, Mom." Bowen said.

Suddenly a light gush of wind came through Rootcore, and bringing in with it, was the new Pink Ranger.

"Back so soon?" Bowen asked when she finally noticed him on the chair.

She flashed him a look. "The reason why I came back is that I wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting so rudely towards you. As my sister would say, this is totally not like me, but I want to be part of the team, and being part of the team requires accepting all members no matter how different they may be."

Bowen just stared at her. "Are you saying what I think your trying to say?" He asked very coldly.

Vida nodded. "Can we start over? And put this behind us? Please?"

Udonna had long since moved to bookcase against the far wall from where the conversation was taking place. She picked up a box that was very dear to her, and it was time that Bowen knew what was inside of it. Turning around she saw that Vida was trying to apologize; she only hoped Bowen would accept it. They needed to be a team, and she knew her son, so much like Leanbow, would not be very forgiving. Leanbow, once betrayed or hurt wouldn't even look at the person doing the betraying for a very long time. She turned her gaze over to Bowen, who for the second time that day was involved in a staring contest with the Pink Ranger. He stood up and walked around the table to where Vida was. He held out his hand.

"Hey, my name is Bowen, I kind of live here," he joked.

She grabbed his hand. "Hey I'm Vida, I live somewhere over there," she said pointing at a wall with her other hand.

"I'm really sorry for lying to you before, its just…"

Vida held up her hand, "Don't worry about it. I saw why you did it, its in the past."

"Thank you, Vida," Bowen whispered to her looking into her brown eyes.

"Hey, you're my teammate, we have to work together!" she replied with a laugh in which Bowen joined in on. "Hey I have to get back to work, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll be here," Bowen said, as she walked back out of Rootcore.

"I wonder what caused that change of heart, she hated me this morning," Bowen said, knowing that his mother was still in the room.

"Magic works in mysterious ways, Bowen. You, out of everyone should know that."

"I know, its just for the first time in my life, I feel like I'm part of something, something big, and it feels good inside."

"I know, Bowen. Maybe they'll even become your friends."

"Maybe."

Udonna smiled. "Why don't you go find your cousin, I'm not sure where she went, I'll start dinner, and tomorrow I'll answer all the questions that you and your team may have."

Bowen walked to the door of Rootcore, but before he exited, he turned around and ran to his mother and hugged her.

"What was that for?" she asked shocked that her son hugged her, he hadn't done that in a very long time.

"Does a guy need a reason to hug his mother?" Bowen asked with a smile as he went to go find his cousin.

Udonna shook her head with a smile and went to go cook dinner…

I probably won't be able to get another chapter in until Sunday at the earliest. Going away for the weekend.


	6. Interlude: The Ring

A/N: I'm sorry that this is really short, but I'm currently working on the next chapter which will have a huge twist in it

I'm also looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested.

"Bowen, can I talk to you for a minute?" Udonna asked as he came back with Clare.

"Sure, Mom, what is it?" he asked coming closer, followed by his cousin.

"Alone, please Clare," she said looking behind her son.

"First you tell him to find me, when I didn't go very far, now you tell me to leave?" Clare said raising her voice at the end.

"Clare!" Udonna said to her niece, who could at times get on one's nerves. She got the hint and walked to her room.

"Bowen, sit," Udonna commanded as she moved away from the bookcase.

Bowen wondered if she had moved from there since he left to go find Clare about a half-hour ago.

"I didn't start dinner yet," Udonna said sitting down next to him with a strange looking box that he had never seen before.

Bowen raised his eyebrows at her. Something weird was going on.

"Bowen," his mother began, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"You think?" He said interrupting her.

"Bowen, please," she continued. "Remember how I said that after the battle I found no trace of your father?"

Bowen nodded, what was going on.

"I actually did find one thing," Udonna said opening the box, pulling out a ring of some sort with a black stone "I found this on the battlefield. It was your father's wedding ring. He never took it off after we got married. It has magical properties which Leanbow had only begun to tap into before he died," tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Mom," Bowen said standing to wipe her eyes.

She pushed him back to his seat, "I'm sorry I waited for so long to show you, but I know that Leanbow would want you to have it. He loved you so much son. I'm sure that somewhere, wherever he is, he is very proud of you," she said, handing Bowen the ring.

"Mom, I can't!" Bowen said trying to hand the ring back to his mother.

Udonna took Bowen's hand that held the ring, and encompassed it in both of her own, gently pushing the ring back into his hand and closing his fingers around the ring. "I'm not changing my mind, Bowen. Take it."

Bowen nodded at his mother, as she dropped his hands. "I…I…I don't know what you want me to say," he said after an awkward pause.

Udonna stood up and walked over the small distance to her son, forcing him to look at her. "Sometimes the best thing to say is nothing at all," she said.

Bowen simply nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to go make a salad for dinner, why don't you go train or practice spells or something, and I'll you when it's ready," Udonna said releasing her son.

Bowen got up and sauntered to his room and shut the door. He laid face up on his bed holding the ring up and just looking at it. It had a faint covering of dirt on it, probably nineteen years old from where his father probably dropped it. As he was holding it, he could feel the magic running through it, he felt that he could feel his father's love for him through the ring. But that seemed strange, how can one feel the presence of another who had been dead for nineteen years who you could barely remember. Bowen nearly dropped the ring at the sound of a bird outside who destroyed his moment of solitude, but it strangely enough landed on his chest right where his heart is. Bowen put his hand around the ring, and just laid there for a few moments wondering how life would be different if his father were there. It would be nice having a father figure there, his mother had always been there for him, but having his father around would be a much different story.

Bowen picked the ring off of his chest and gazed it some more, taking in the shape of it, the size of it, the color of it. He put it on his finger, and got a feeling of longing and sadness, the ring was big for him. His father must have had large hands to have a ring that size, he thought.

"Bowen, Clare, dinner!" Udonna yelled from the common room.

Bowen knew how much the ring meant to his mother. He walked over to his dresser and saw that he had a pennant on a leather string sitting there, a gift to him from a troll who he helped free when he got trapped in some sort of hole, who had long since died. He picked up the necklace, took off the pennant, and put his father's ring on the strap and put it around his neck. He momentarily felt something, like a boost of power or another magical thing. He turned to walk out of his room, stopping momentarily to look at himself in the mirror. Pushing down his hair he walked towards dinner.

_Meanwhile_ a purple clad warrior felt weaker all of the sudden, he didn't know what it was. He walked around the depths of the underworld, when all of the sudden he got a vision in his head of a red-haired women, a black ring, and a baby boy wrapped in a red blanket. What was going on?


	7. Captured

Sorry took me so long to update. Real life got in the way then a 640 round trip also doesn't help.

"Waho!" exclaimed Chip as the Rangers raced around the Briarwood Forest.

It was the most exhilarating thing that Chip had ever been on. After a good night sleep, the four of them met up in front of the Rocca's house that morning. They walked together to Rootcore by going through a tree at the edge of the forest to get there. Sure enough, upon emerging from the tree, they were once again in their wizard clothes. Bowen was practicing some really weird spells outside of Rootcore when they arrived. He was totally oblivious to Chip and others as they watched him turn a log into various objects like a broom and a motorcycle. It was only until Xander coughed that he finally noticed them and brought them inside. Udonna and Clare were standing over the Xenotome and looked like they didn't want to be bothered. So Bowen took them over to the back wall where brooms were lined up against the wall underneath lights of their respective colors. Bowen and the others morphed and grabbed the brooms, and were somehow in a place of which Chip could only describe to be as a garage.

Bowen waved his morpher around and yelled Galwit Mysto Aerotan! All five brooms were transformed into what Bowen called Mystic Racers. When asked by Vida about the name, he just shrugged and mumbled something about his mother summoning them and calling them that. Chip and the others got on the racers and now were currently having a race.

"I'm going to get you Chip!" Xander yelled from behind him.

"No! You aren't!" Chip said, maintaining his lead.

"I'm going to get you instead!" Bowen said speeding up and passing everyone, including the two strangling Rocca sisters who were taking up the rear of the race.

They were approaching Rootcore for a second lap around the forest when a large ice beam shot into the sky from the balcony. Bowen put the brakes on his racer to avoid hitting the beam. Nearly causing a repeat of yesterday but Chip and Xander were able to stop at the last minute. The Roccas flew slowly to Bowen's side.

"Bowen, Rangers!" Udonna's voice said carrying magically through the air.

Bowen sighed, "I guess that's our cue, we are so doing this again later."

"Uh uh," Vida agreed, nodding her head.

All five Rangers jumped off their racers and landed on the balcony next to Udonna. Their racers turned back into brooms each landing in their riders' hands. Udonna turned to her son and frowned at him. Bowen knew that look; it was the look that said, 'you are in trouble, we'll talk later.'

"Come now, it's time that I explained what happened yesterday," Udonna said gesturing for the Rangers to follow her.

All five Rangers demorphed and followed Udonna inside. She sat down at the front of the table and the five took their seats.

"I know for most of you it was probably a strange feeling," she began her tale, "but it's your magic responding to you."

"Huh?" Madison and Xander said in unison.

"Let me make this easier for the four of you." Udonna said, "Your magic has been lying dormant for your whole lives, except for a few incidents here and there, am I correct?"

All four nodded their heads. "It almost felt as something was whispering to me, Udonna," said Vdia after a moments pause.

"Very good, Vida, that's your magic talking. When you pulled out your morphers for the first time, your magic awakened. It's almost like a guide that will help you throughout your journey. Listen to it well, for it won't fail you," with that Udonna stood up and walked out of the room.

The five rangers just sat there staring at each other with looks of shock. What had just happened there? "I knew Mom was acting strange lately, but that was the strangest," said Bowen trying to lighten up the mood.

"What do we do now?" asked Chip.

"The Mystic Racers are out right now, Mom will probably kill me if she sees me on them again," said Bowen referring to the look that he received.

The five were deep in thought. "Spell codes!" said Xander out of the blue.

"What about them?" asked Bowen.

"Can we get some?"

Bowen looked at Chip for masculine help, only to be met with a shake of the head. He was on his own for this one. "I don't think we can, I think they just come as we need them," Bowen answered.

"That's no fun!" Vida yelled standing up.

"V!" Xander said, "I know what he means, just take it or leave!"

Vida gazed at Xander, but sat back down. Just as she sat down, the crystal ball on the counter by the wall began to darken. "Uh, Bowen," Chip said noticing it for the first time.

Bowen didn't respond, but did turn his head. "Is that supposed to do that?" Chip asked.

"What?" Bowen said.

"The ball! It's black!"

Bowen turned his head to get a look at it. "Mom!" he yelled as he jumped out of his seat and ran over to it.

The other rangers followed suit as Udonna came running out of the back hall followed closely by Clare. "What is it, Bowen?" she asked, not noticing where the rangers were standing.

He pointed at the crystal ball, which by then was showing an image of Koragg surrounded by Hidiacs in a park in Briarwood. What was worse was that particular park was the one across the street from the Rock Porium. The strange thing was that they weren't attacking, they were just standing there. All of the sudden Bowen felt some heat on his chest. He put his hand down the front of his shirt and pulled out his father's wedding ring, which was glowing.

Madison was right next to Bowen and turned to see him holding a ring out in front of him. "Oh Bowen, that's beautiful. Where did you get it?" Madison asked.

He looked at his mother who wasn't paying any attention to him or the conversation. She was busy gazing at the crystal ball with Vida, Chip, Xander, and Clare. There would be no harm in telling her. "It was my father's wedding ring. It is supposed to hold magical properties."

Madison didn't have time to respond as Udonna turned around. "I think he wants a fight, rangers," she said.

"If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get," Chip said.

Bowen quickly hid the ring back in his shirt, and stepped into leader mode. "Let's go," he said running towards the exit of Rootcore with the others following him. "We better morph here. No one in town questions you," Bowen said.

Madison nodded, taking in Bowen's green eyes and dark hair. They look determined as they got into the 'v' formation. They took out their morphers, and yelled, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" and they were once again the Mystic Force.

They ran for the nearest tree, and through it, only to end up looking at the wrong side of the enemy, literally. Xander realized that they had an advantage of a surprise. He took up the lead.

"Hey, if you are looking for us, you are looking the wrong way!" Xander yelled, causing Koragg and the hidiacs to turn around.

"Well, if it isn't the Mystic Force," Koragg said taking a step closer.

"Yea, it's us. You have a problem with that?" Vida angrily said.

Koragg didn't say anything, before the hidiacs began to attack. "Great, here we go again," Vida said.

"Didn't we do this yesterday?" Chip asked.

He never got an answer as the hidiacs were on all sides of him. "Is it just me or are they more aggressive than yesterday?" he said to no one in particular as he accidentally threw a hidiac at Bowen.

Bowen didn't see it coming as it hit him full force on the back of the head. The blow knocked his helmet off. He fell to the ground, demorphed, and rolled unconscious only to stop at Koragg's feet.

"Bowen!" Vida yelled as she finally taking noticed at what happened. She was unable to react as a surprising second wave of hidiacs appeared from out of nowhere.

Koragg involuntarily took a step back as the red ranger named Bowen rolled to his feet. It was Koragg's first time getting a good look at the boy. He was dark haired and wasn't bad looking either. There was something about him that almost like Koragg had seen this boy before. That was impossible for he spent the last 19 years trapped in the Underworld. He couldn't remember anything before that. The boy moaned and moved slightly causing something appeared from underneath his shirt, a black stoned ring. A vision flashed in Koragg's head at the sight of the ring. It was the same vision from yesterday, but the ring was much clearer this time around. It was the same ring! There were more questions than answers right now, but they didn't have time to be answered. Koragg knew that in order to have these questions answered. He would need the boy. He bent down and scooped up the boy, and muttered a Uthe Sastos. A purple circle formed beneath his feet as he and the boy sunk into the Underworld.

As quickly as it began, it was over. Madison was about to knock down a trio of hidiacs before they disappeared. It took everyone a moment to realize what happened. She looked around for her teammates. She saw her sister walking over to her from the left, Chip was in front of her, and Xander was to the right. They all gathered around her but there was someone missing. "Where's Bowen?" She asked the other four morphed rangers.

Vida gestured to where she saw him roll to, but where he was supposed to be was just an empty space. A crowd of people who had seen everything were beginning to gather around them.

Chip started to push the other three back into the forest, "Maybe he went back to Rootcore in all of the chaos. Let's head back there."

The other three nodded their agreement as they reentered the Magical Dimension and demorphed. When they arrived at Rootcore, they were met by Udonna, who looked like she had been crying.

"Udonna, what's wrong?" asked Xander, getting ready to tell her that Bowen was MIA.

"It's Bowen! My son! Koragg has him!" Udonna screamed at them who obviously saw everything through the crystal ball.

The four rangers stood there wondering, "Now what?"


	8. The Mystic Titans

Sorry for not upping in a while. Real life is quite a drag. Sorry this also didn't go to a beta, I wanted to get this out, since I neglected this for ten days.

Thanks for all of the reviews!

* * *

_Three days later: _

_Her liquid eyes were focused on him and only him. He took a step back and found himself cornered against a wall. Her arms were held out in front of her, as she got closer and closer. He looked around for a way to escape as she grabbed his neck and began to cut off his airway._

Bowen awoke with a gasp. The dreamed so real, but he couldn't see the girl's face. Sitting up he realized that he was laying on some sort of grey stone slab. Actually the whole room he was in was gray stone. But where was here? The last thing he remembered was fighting along side his friends, and then everything else was blue. He smiled to himself realizing for the first time that he has friends. The only thing he wanted at that moment was to find his friends and call them his friends.

He stretched out, causing his father's wedding ring to slide out from his shirt. He took it off and stared at it again.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" a female voice said from behind him, causing him to lose focus.

Quickly hiding the ring back under his shirt, and his hand going for his pocket where his morpher still surprisingly was, as he was beginning to think that whoever took him here had taken it from him. He turned around and saw a girl maybe a year or two younger than him, with long curly blonde hair, dressed all in black.

"My name is Bowen, and I was sort of hoping that you could tell me where here is.," he said responding her, mentally kicking himself, as he remembered one of his mother's lessons about never telling a stranger your name.

"Kind of depressing now, isn't it?" the girl responded.

Bowen just nodded, wondering who the girl was. The girl was now checking him out, staring at his clothes and looks.

"What are you doing?" Bowen asked, "You look like you've never seen another human before."

The girl smiled evilly at him, "I was just wondering why you look familiar to me that's all."

Bowen raised an eyebrow at her, "I look familiar to you?" he questioned.

"Yea, you do. You resemble Koragg when he's not wearing his armor," the girl said snobbishly.

Bowen held up his hands in a surrendering motion, uncannily echoing Xander from a day ago. "Whoa, I only just Koragg yesterday, and now your telling me I look like him? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

The girl folded her arms over her chest. "You know, you were a lot cuter when you were sleeping," she said.

"Leave me alone," Bowen said turning his back to her the best he could despite being on a stone slab.

"Fine then, be that way!" the girl sad nastily from behind him, and turned to leave the room, when she bumped into a Vampire Queen. "Mom!" she yelled.

"Leelee, didn't Koragg tell you to keep away from the boy?" Necrolai, her mother asked.

"Yes, Mom, but I want friends, and he's my age or close to it," Leelee responded.

Necrolai moved around her daughter, getting a glance from her to gaze into the room. The boy had his head turned away from her, so she couldn't see his face, but his hair definitely was Koragg's in his unmorphed form. Leelee pushed her from behind causing Necrolai to give a small gasp, as Leelee prevented her from falling. The boy turned around to look at her. If Necrolai would have had a human mouth it would have been wide open by now. The boy was a Koragg clone, which probably was why he was here.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Necrolai, the queen of the vampires. You've already met my daughter, Leelee," she gesturing to Leelee as she moved to stand next to her mother.

_Maybe they can help me get out of here. _Bowen thought. "Can you tell me exactly where here is?" Bowen asked mother and daughter, "I'm not even sure where here is, or why I'm here."

Necrolai refused to answer. She began to turn around before her daughter slapped her on the back. "Oh mom, I'll tell him," she said to her mother turning around, "your in the Underworld. As for why you're here, Koragg brought you here."

Bowen gazed at her. This had to be one heck of a dream, a vampire queen having a human daughter, both living in the Underworld, and he thought his life was crazy.

"Look, you two might be happy here, but I'm not. Can you at least help me get out of here?"

Both mother and daughter looked at him.

* * *

Udonna paced back and forth behind the table. She was a nervous wreck. First Koragg shows up, then he kidnaps her son right from beneath her nose, and every spell she tried to get him back wouldn't work. Three days, its been three days, and she missed her son. Every day seemed like a whole year.

From their respective spots around the table, the four other rangers watched their mentor pace. The mood in the room was so solemn that if one were to break out into random laughter, no one would join in. For the past three days the four wouldn't go into work, they'd go home and then straight to Rootcore. It was okay with Toby though, as that he hired someone new. Clare was rummaging through the books on the shelf looking for a spell or something that would bring her cousin home. She sat down in Bowen's seat.

"Udonna, there's got to be something that we haven't tried yet, something we can do," Xander said, breaking the unheeded tension.

Udonna paused in her pacing, "Your right Xander, I was strong when I lost Leanbow, I need to be strong, I need to find my son."

Udonna walked to look behind Clare's shoulder when the crystal ball began to show dark energy. She ran over to the crystal ball, "It's Koragg!" she yelled.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Vida said, getting looks from her sister, Clare, and Udonna.

"I'm coming with you rangers," Udonna said, "I need to see this Knight Wolf for myself."

The four stood up, and held out their morphers. "Ready?" said Madison, surprisingly taking the lead.

"Ready!" the other three answered, keying in the spell code.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they yelled together, and the by now familiar suit like costumes befell on them.

Udonna muttered a spell, and the five were quickly teleported to where Koragg, and a very ugly thing were standing in the middle of downtown Briarwood. It could only be described as a monster.

"Rangers, missing one I see," Koragg said upon noticing them, "and you brought with you the white sorceress, very good."

"Where's Bowen, Koragg?" she asked Koragg with the pleading of a desperate mother.

Before Koragg could answer, the monster, which looked like a giant toilet bowl with feet ran towards the rangers, causing them to go into battle. Koragg pulled out his sword and aimed it towards Udonna. He began to walk towards her as she walked backwards, hopefully straight, and not near the battle.

"What is with your son? Why does he seem so familiar to me?" Koragg asked her.

"He's the direct descendant of the Red Mystic Warrior, Leanbow," Udonna said calmly, well calmly enough for someone who has a sword practically at her throat.

"Leanbow?" said Koragg, as another vision with the red haired woman and the baby filled his head.

"I'm not going to fight you, today white sorceress," Koragg said disappearing into a spell seal.

"Hmmm," said Udonna, now seeing the strangeness behind Koragg.

She turned to where the rangers minus one were battling the Toilet bowl monster, they weren't winning, neither were they losing. She was beginning to think that this battle would never end, when all of the sudden a red spell circle appeared on the ground next to her, and a very familiar boy rose from the middle of it.

"Hi, Mom," Bowen said smiling at her.

"Bowen!" she cried grabbing him in a hug, "where were you? how did you?" Udonna said running her hand in comforting circles on Bowen's back, probably more for her benefit than for Bowen's.

"I'll explain everything later, Mom. I have to help my friends," he said pulling himself out her embrace. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" he yelled morphing into the red ranger, and joining the battle.

"Bowen!" Chip said as he noticed that a fifth ranger had joined the party. He was about to ask how, but Bowen silenced him.

"I'll explain later, my friend!" Bowen said smiling behind his helmet.

Chip didn't have time to respond as he had a clear shot to the monster. "Yellow thunder!" he yelled, as he used his magistaff. It was a direct hit as the monster exploded into thin air.

"You did it!" Madison said excitedly, then noticing Bowen, "Bowen!"

Xander came up from behind him and put his hand on his shoulder, "You had us all worried there mate, your mother especially."

"I know, Xander, I'll explain everything when we get back to Rootcore," replied Bowen.

He turned towards his mother who was smiling at him, then with a wave of her hand she teleported away. Bowen was about to follow with the others when a crackling noise came from where the monster was destroyed. The monster had reformed and was now the size of a six-story building.

"No way!" yelled Vida, "we, well Chip, destroyed that thing!"

"We'll never beat it now, sis," said Madison, "what do we do?"

"We don't give up!" Chip said out of the blue, "that's for sure."

Bowen nodded. All of the sudden their morphers beeped. Xander opened up his there were three numbers that lit up in a sequence, 1-2-5, "Alright, our first spell code!" Xander said.

"Awesome!" said Vida, jumping up.

"I guess this is what Mom meant when she said in time," said Bowen with a small laugh. "Let's do this!" he said.

The rangers punched in 1-2-5 onto their morphers, and yelled, "_Galwit Mysto Prifior._"

All of the sudden the rangers were growing and gaining metallic armor. Something came to Bowen, the name of what they were. "I think were now the Mystic Titans," he said, his voice coming from the face of the red whatever he turned into.

"It doesn't matter what we are, we can now beat the giant toilet bowl," Xander, who somehow was the biggest said.

"Let's go!" Bowen said giving the command.

It took Vida and Chip a moment how to figure out how to move. It turns out that both could fly. Vida was the smallest, but looked like she could easily stand on Xander's shoulder. Chip had wings instead of arms, and Vida had wings on her back.

Bowen attacked first, and got a laugh from the monster as his attack didn't even faze him.

Xander attacked next, with an axe, which the monster moved away from, causing Xander to fall flat on his face. Madison laughed at that. Madison who realized that she could switch from having a mermaids tail to legs, attacked next, as she used her trident against it, the monster didn't even get a scratch. Xander got up and tried to attack the monster from behind but fell flat on his face again, this time knocking Chip over.

"Get off me, Xander!" Chip yelled.

"Guys!" Bowen yelled, as both Chip and Xander got up.

All of the sudden, Vida was struck with an epiphany. She realized that she could shape shift. "Xander, toss me!" she said, as she changed into a giant pink ball.

"Maddie, catch!" Xander screamed, as he threw the Vida-ball over to her sister.

"Chip, heads-up!" Madison called over to Chip, as she threw the ball over to him.

"Bowen, your up!" Chip said, throwing Vida in his direction.

Bowen kicked Vida towards the toilet-bowl monster, scoring a direct hit. Vida rolled back through the air, being caught by Xander as she turned back into the metallic fairy. She turned around just to see the monster explode for a second time.

"Is it gone for good?" Madison asked.

No one had an answer for her, as they stood there waiting for something that would never happen.

"I'm starved, I haven't eaten since yesterday!" Bowen said, as he began to shrink, and turned back into the red mystic ranger, "Power down!" he said as he appeared as himself.

"How did you do that?" Chip asked.

"I just imaged myself in my morphed form, and here I am!" Bowen yelled back up at them, hoping to be heard.

Vida hopped of Xander and onto the ground as she appeared as the pink mystic ranger, followed by Madison, Chip, and Xander.

"Power down!" they said in unison, and began to walk towards the forest.

Xander put his left arm around Bowen's shoulders as they walked, Chip did the same on Bowen's left, "So what is this about not eating since yesterday, mate?" Xander asked.

"I haven't eaten. Koragg took me to the Underworld," Bowen replied.

Xander stopped Bowen, and everyone else. He turned around towards Vida and Madison. Chip and Xander nodded towards Madison to take this one.

"Bowen you've been gone for three days," she said softly.

It took a few seconds for it to set in. "Three days?" he yelled shrugging off Chip and Xander, "I've been asleep for three days?"

Chip put his arm back on Bowen's shoulder. "Calm down, man. Your okay, that's all that matters, let's go get you some food."

When they finally got back to Rootcore, Udonna and Clare were waiting, sure enough with some sort of broth for Bowen on the table.

"Bowen!" Clare screeched as she ran to throw her arms around her cousin in a hug.

"Hi, Clare, can you let me go? I'm starved," he said dejectedly.

"Same old, Bowen," she said towards the Roccas, as she let go, and skipped towards her room.

Bowen sat down at his seat where the broth was. The others sat down at their places. Udonna came up from behind her son and put her hands gently on her son's shoulders.

"So, now, Bowen, where were you, and how did you escape?" his mother asked.

Leaving the spoon in the broth, he began to tell them about the Underworld, Necrolai, Leelee, and how he apparently was asleep for three days. leaving out the part about them saying how much he resembles Koragg.

"So let me get this straight, Bowen," Vida said, "Koragg brought you to the Underworld unconscious, and you were helped by a vampire queen and her human daughter, who told you that they can both leave the Underworld whenever they feel like it, although they didn't tell you how."

"Yup, you got it, pretty much, they didn't seem that evil" Bowen said, getting back to his soup.

"Bowen," his mother said, "is there anything else your not telling us?"

"No, mom!" he said raising his voice at his mother, he didn't want to tell her about what Leelee said to him.

Udonna let go of her son, she glanced at the electric clock that Bowen and Clare insisted that they have inside Rootcore, and saw that it was going to get dark soon.

"Why don't the rest of you head home, its been a long three days," she said slipping into concerned mother mode.

Chip was about to argue, but Madison yawned, ruining Chip's chanced on arguing.

"We'll see you soon," Xander said standing up, "I think we should go to work tomorrow."

"Xander!" Vida said, "remind me, I have to clean the turntables tomorrow."

Madison rolled her eyes at Chip causing him to grab Vida and Xander, and running out of Rootcore. Madison laughed at that. "We'll see you!" she said waving at them, as she left.

Bowen finished his broth, and stood up, startling his mother who was still behind him. He began to walk towards his room, but his mother grabbed him.

"Bowen, I know there's something your not telling me, and I want to know what it is now!" she said raising her voice.

Bowen rolled his eyes, pushing his mother off him. "Mom, I told you everything. I still feel faint, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." He stormed off towards his room.

Udonna sunk into a chair. She was seeing a really weird side of her son that she hates to see, the Bowen where she knows that he's hiding something, but he won't tell until he's ready. She shook her head and went off to find Clare as she heard Bowen slam his door shut.

* * *

Bowen couldn't fall asleep just yet. What Leelee told him was echoing through his brain. He looks like Koragg, but his mother told him that he looks just like his father, Leanbow. Maybe Koragg was a long lost uncle or something. But deep down in the back of Bowen's mind he knew the truth, that Koragg and Leanbow were one in the same…

* * *

Next Chapter: The Mystic Dragon, and Jenji enters the picture! 


	9. The Mystic Dragon

A/N: I don't like the way this chapter came out. Its also not beta'd again.

* * *

"You Hag!" shouted Koragg at Necrolai, "you let the boy escape!"

"The boy was here against his will, and you weren't there when he awoke!" Necrolai shouted back.

Leelee sat on the rocky chair that she had always favored, watching the exchange between her mother and Koragg. It was something that her mother helped Bowen escape, Leelee never would have thought it possible that her dark, vampiric mother, would actually help someone. Maybe her mother wasn't as dark as she made herself out to be?

Shaking her head at the argument that was going nowhere, she got up and began to head into the direction of the gate that she uses to get in and out of the Underworld. All of the sudden, something made no sense to her. The boy, Bowen had gotten out by using a spell that Leelee had heard Koragg use and luckily remembered it enough so Bowen could use it to escape. The only thing he had to do was go through the magical barrier/gate and it would have put him in the forest, very close to town. It wasn't making any sense, the connection between Bowen and Koragg. She remembered when she was eight, sneaking out of bed and hearing a conversation between Koragg and Morticon about how Koragg was the only one who could use certain spells and the teleportation spell was one of them. Maybe it was because Bowen looked so much like Koragg that he was able to use it. It made no sense, and the answer was most likely staring her in the face. She was determined to figure out what was going on, as she passed through the barrier, as her clothes changed to something more her.

* * *

"You know, this could be worse!" Madison yelled in her to her sister as they both were taking on a monster that Vida had literally run into on their way to work.

Vida's jeep wouldn't start that morning, and both girls were running late, so they had to hoof it to work. When they were a block away Vida was slightly ahead of her sister, and wasn't watching where she was going, and had run straight smack into the back of a monster that was turning people to stone. Both Rocca's morphed right away when they realized that they couldn't fight the monster on their own strength and that any witnesses were stone.

"Yea, how?" Vida yelled back, as she jumped out of the way to avoid the monster's attack.

"It could be bigger," she said cracking a joke for the first time in a long time.

If she had time, Vida would have laughed or at least acknowledged her sister's newly revealed sense of humor, but the monster was getting fiercer, as they ended up side-by-side, trapped against a wall.

"You had to say something?" Vida said, realizing that the tides had turned.

Madison was about to respond, when two giant vines appeared from the right of the monster, capturing it within their grasp, and lifting the monster high into the air, then lightning bolts and fire hit the monster. The sisters nodded towards each other, when they both realized what had just happened, rescued by the men of the group. Madison took out her magi staff which had turned into a mini-trident, and took off running to where the monster was still being held by Xander's vines. She aimed the trident at the monster, and a beam of water came out of it, but it did more harm than good, as just as Vida was about to use her tornado power on it, Xander's vines broke, and the monster jumped down to the ground, with his back turned to the Rocca's, giving them an opening to join the guys.

"Nice of you to join the party," Vida said as she got close enough to them.

"Nice to be here," Chip said, jumping out towards Vida, and pushing her to the ground as one of the monster's rock beams sailed safely over his head as he landed ontop of Vida.

"Get off me, Chip!" Vida yelled, pushing Chip off as she got up.

"Not even a thanks," Chip said getting up as well.

_This is ridiculous,_ thought Bowen as it was his turn to dodge a beam. _There's got to be something we can do instead of playing tag with it all day. _

"Try attacking it all at once," a male voice that wasn't Xander's or Chip's said out of nowhere.

He looked around for the speaker, but the only thing he saw was Madison and Xander jump out of the way in opposite directions, Madison into a store window, Xander towards Chip who was picking up a child statute that someone had accidentally knocked over in the chaos, as a beam hit the ground just where they were standing just a moment before.

"Did you hear a voice, V?" Bowen asked as Vida rolled towards him dodging another beam.

"Besides us? No. Everyone is solid rock, there's no one to say anything. You hearing things, Bowen?" she said teasingly.

Bowen didn't have time to answer as a beam came straight towards him. Bowen jumped out of the way, giving Vida a clear shot of the monster. She was about to attack it, when Bowen yelled at her, figuring that he should listen to the voice.

"No, V! Everyone!" Bowen yelled, "all of us attack at once, we're more powerful that way."

Chip turned around to look at Xander who nodded at him. Madison, who had jumped through a store window earlier, came out the way she went in, hearing what Bowen said. Dodging another beam, she ran to the others.

"On three, everyone give it your best shot," Bowen said, drawing nods and _uh-hmms_ from the others.

"1," he said as they all raised their magi staffs.

"2," said Bowen, as the monster prepared to fire.

"3!" he said, as they all used their most powerful attacks, drowning the monster in rainbow of colors.

The monster exploded in a poof of smoke.

"Did we do it?" asked Madison.

"I think so, its not there anymore," replied Xander.

All of the sudden there were cheers everywhere, as the stone people began to animate once more. The Mystic Force was quickly surrounded by the people of Briarwood, all who were cheering. A sudden spell came to Bowen, _Uthra Norqua Ozarro, _and the five of them were teleported to just outside of Rootcore.

"How did we get here?" asked Madison powering out of morph.

"Yea, how did we, there were cute girls there," Xander said.

"They adored us!" said Chip, appearing as Chip.

Vida said nothing, but powered down, and crossed her arms.

"I don't like large crowds," Bowen said powering down, "never did. It's not my thing."

"Your afraid of people?" asked Madison, taking a small step towards Bowen.

There was a moment's pause. "It's not that I'm afraid, I just don't do well in crowds. That's why I don't have friends, magical or human. That's why I was so afraid to approach you. I've seen you from a far, but never got enough strength to say hi," replied Bowen, looking around at the group.

Xander and Chip looked down at the forest floor, going on the guilt trip. Vida and Madison could only gape at Bowen. No one said a word.

"Every time I go into a large crowd, I always get nervous and usually end up starting a fight over nothingness," Bowen whispered to no one in particular, though Madison thought for sure that it was directed at her.

Madison led Bowen into Rootcore and the others followed suit, still feeling dejected. There was no one in the common room when they arrived, just the tv/video screen that Bowen installed a few years back was currently showing the people celebrating being free. No one paid attention to it though, as the five all sat around the table, Bowen put his head on the table, Xander just stared blankly at the never ending roof, and Chip was playing with the end of his cape. Vida was looking at her sister whose hand had never left Bowen's shoulder. It was a solemn mood, even though they knew they should be out with the people celebrating.

"Thanks for coming to the rescue before, boys," said Vida breaking the mood, "without you, Maddie and I would have been stone."

"You have Bowen to thank for that, Veed," Chip said, "he notified me and Xand over there that you ladies were in trouble, and the three of us came to the rescue."

At the sound of his name, Bowen lifted his head up, causing Madison's arm to slide off his shoulder. "It was nothing, Chip, I…"

"Bowen, it was something," Xander said butting into the conversation, "we showed a lot of teamwork, and if it wasn't for you, we would be short two team members right now."

Both Roccas smiled at that, everything Xander said was true, and nothing could change that.

"Ow!" Bowen said suddenly, pulling his father's wedding ring out of his shirt.

"What's wrong?" asked Madison.

"It burns. That's how I knew before you girls were in trouble. It burned, then the crystal ball showed you girls cornered," said Bowen.

Bowen stood up and ran over to the crystal ball. He saw Koragg appear next to the remains of the fallen monster. He saw Koragg utter a spell, and the monster resurrected itself and grew to the same size that the toilet bowl monster did.

Bowen gasped as he saw the monster begin to destroy a building in Briarwood. It wasn't looking good at all. Bowen pulled out his morpher.

"Bowen, mate what's going on?" Xander said from behind Bowen, causing him to jump back.

"Our monster from before decided to grow," he replied, not mentioning Koragg's part in it.

"Here we go again," Madison said, standing up.

"But this time were doing it together," said Vida, meaning it, and the others all agreed.

The others joined Bowen and Xander near the crystal ball. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they all said together.

Before they had a chance to grab their brooms, a familiar tune sounded from the morphers of Xander, Chip, Vida, and Madison.

"All right, a new spell code!" Chip said, watching as the numbers 1-0-6 lit up on their morphers.

"I wonder why I didn't get it," Bowen wondered aloud.

No one had an answer as the crystal ball showed the monster about to step on a mother and a child. The rangers ran as fast as they could to their brooms, converted them to racers, and then rode quickly to where the monster was terrorizing Briarwood. All five jumped off the racers.

"We need the titans, we can't defeat him if were this size," Madison said.

The five of them all punched in 1-2-5 into their morphers and quickily became the Mystic Titans. Vida turned into a giant pepper shaker and shook pepper surprisingly enough onto the top of the monster. The only thing it did was cause the monster to sneeze. Bowen attacked next with his sword, but the monster turned away at the last second. Bowen, not expecting it, fell to the ground. It was Chip's turn next, as he flew over the monster and attempted to attack with lightening, but he missed, and accidentally gave Bowen the shock of his life.

"Thanks Chip!" Bowen said attempting to get up.

"Sorry!" Chip replied as he flew back to where Xander and Madison were waiting.

Madison tried next, as she aimed her trident at the monster, and water came out of the tip of it, hitting the monster, but getting Bowen wet at the same time, as he finally got up. To avoid getting hit with anymore unintentional attacks, Bowen jumped up over the monster and landed back near his team. Xander didn't even want to try to attack the monster, as there were people running all along the street, and he didn't want to trample anyone due to his size.

"Maybe now would be a good time to try the new spell code," said Vida seeing the monster step on a truck.

"Uh, V, one small problem. How? I can't get to my morpher, I'm not even sure where it went in this from," Xander joked.

"Good question," said Chip wondering the same thing.

"Just imagine yourself entering in the numbers on the morpher, that's how I usually do magic," said Bowen answering everyone's questions.

The titan forms of the minotaur, garuda, mermaid, and sprite began to glow and the light got brighter and brighter till it drew the monster's attention. The light recessed, and revealed a metallic dragon.

"Cool!" thought Bowen.

The dragon swooped down, and Bowen jumped on its back. He held out his sword, as the dragon went up real high, almost too high for Bowen's liking. The dragon made a graceful u-turn up in the air and began to build up speed and headed straight for the monster's head. Bowen had a clear shot, held out his sword, and it went straight through the monster. The dragon turned around just in time to see the monster vanish for good. The dragon roared in celebration as Bowen lifted his sword high up into the air, as the dragon flew towards the forest and Rootcore.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"That was totally awesome!" exclaimed Vida as she walked with the others through the forest looking for Udonna and Clare who had went off before dawn to collect potion ingredients.

"Yea, that was pretty cool sis," Madison agreed.

"I can't believe the four of you combined like that, it was like riding a very graceful horse," Bowen joked, drawing a smack on the back of his head from Madison, a smile from Vida, a groan from Xander and nothing from Chip.

They were currently in some sort of clearing that was now full of undergrowth and such. There was a log strategically placed on the side. It looked like once upon a time it was used for some sort of training facility or something. Chip suddenly found himself on the ground as he tripped over something. Xander and Bowen stood over him giggling like school children over the site. Vida walked over to Chip's feet to see what he tripped over. It was a hump in the ground. She cleared it off a little; sticking out from it was a gold handle of some sort. It was decorated with blue trim that jutted out from various parts of the handle. She picked it up out of the ground, it appeared to be a genie's lamp, but what the most interesting part about it was that on the top of it , was the symbol that the five of them had come to adopt as the symbol of the Mystic Force, the golden 'M' like character that was on their suits. Xander helped Chip up, as Vida sat down on the log holding the lamp, Madison stood behind her, as Bowen sat down next to her.

"Can I take a look?" Bowen asked holding out his hand.

"Sure, its really odd," Vida said.

"Why does this look familiar to me? I know I should know this, but I don't," said Bowen, as he rubbed it, trying to remove some of the dirt that was caked on it.

All of the sudden the lamp began to shake. Startled, Bowen dropped it, as smoke began to come out of the spout of the lamp, followed by a cat like genie, which Bowen knew he had seen before.

"_Wahhh!" six-month old Bowen cried. He wanted his mommy or his daddy, but neither of them were coming. A white face appeared over his crib, followed by two paws. _

"_Don't cry, Bowen, I have you!" the figure said rocking him back and forth. _

"_I'll take it from here, Jenji," another voice said out of Bowen's line of sight. _

_He was handed from Jenji to the other figure. He calmed down a little as he recognized the man holding him. It wasn't his mother or father, but it was the next best person, who began to rock him. The person holding him sat down in a rocking chair placed in the room and began to rock on the chair while holding Bowen._

"_Shhh, Bowen, it's okay. Your uncle Daggeron has you. There's nothing to cry about," the man said. _

_The white figure, Jenji placed his cold paw on Bowen's arm starling him causing him to scream…_

"Jenji!" Bowen exclaimed, causing the other four Mystic Rangers mouths to drop.

"Huh?" the cat asked gazing into Bowen's green eyes.

"Is it really you, or am I imagining things?" Bowen asked.

The cat just looked at Bowen. It couldn't be, could it? Was he really trapped in the lamp that long? "Bowen?" Jenji asked disbelievingly.

"Yea," Bowen said with a smile.

"It's really you! You've gotten so big!" Jenji said, "how long have I been in that lamp? Where's Daggeron, your father, your mother?"

Bowen looked at the others. Vida was trying hard to decide whether she should laugh, scream, cry or what. He couldn't see Madison, but he could hear her holding back something. Chip was in awe, as that genies were part of his fantasy would, and Xander was shaking his head in disbelief.

Bowen answered, "19 years. Dead. Dead. Around somewhere."

"Daggeron and Leanbow are both dead?" Jenji asked.

Bowen nodded his head, nudging Vida to do the same. "I'm sorry, Bowen," Jenji said putting his paw on Bowen's cheek.

Bowen didn't say anything, however Vida did. "Since you two are obviously old friends, can you cue the rest of us in onto **what's going on**? she asked.

"I don't remember much, I was too little, I just remember Jenji here," Bowen said.

"I used to be Solaris Knight's partner," Jenji said.

"Solaris Knight? Whose Solaris Knight?" asked Chip suddenly very interested coming up from behind Jenji.

"It would be was, if what Bowen tells me is true. Who are you? Who is everyone?" Jenji asked, noticing Chip and Xander for the first time.

"Jenji, these are my friends and were the new Mystic Force. This is Vida," he said gesturing to her. "Madison is behind me, Chip was the one who asked the question. And Xander is the other one over there who looks very puzzled," Bowen finished.

"That's good, I am Jenji the Genie," Jenji said to everyone.

A crash of thunder sounded in the distance and it began to rain. "Does anyone else besides me not want to get wet?" Madison asked.

"I'm for that!" Xander said finally saying something.

Jenji went back into his lamp. Bowen picked it up and stood up. "I guess he belongs to me now," Bowen whispered to himself.

A bolt of lightning flashed above their heads, "Let's get to Rootcore!" Chip said running back towards Rootcore.

They reached the entrance just as it began to pour. Bowen saw that his mother and cousin were back. He sat Jenji's lamp down on the table.

"Mom, look what I have," Bowen said, winking back at his friends.

Udonna noticed the lamp sitting on the table, "Bowen, it can't be," she gasped.

Bowen nodded, as his mother walked over to the table. Clare looked on from the other side of the room. She picked up the lamp, and out came a very familiar looking cat-genie.

"Jenji!" Udonna cried, pulling the cat into a hug. "Where have you been?"

"In a hole in the ground," Jenji said, getting laughs from the Mystic Force.

Bowen felt dizzy all of the sudden. He sat down in his chair and held his head. The room began to spin around and around.

"Bowen, are you okay?" Madison asked noticing him.

Udonna broke the hug up and rushed over to her son who was squirming in his seat. "Get him out! Get him out!" he screamed.

Udonna looked puzzled. "Who, Bowen?" she asked.

"Koragg, he's in my head!" he yelled.

"_Hello son,"_ Koragg said in his head.

Bowen's only conscious thought before he fainted was, _He knows._

* * *

Next chapter: Titan Megazord, and Bowen and Leelee go to the Rock Porium for the first time. I know I left Leelee in the dark early in the chapter. More of her next.

A/N Which ranger should I devote a chapter to first? After the next chapter, I'm going to do a special chapter on each ranger. Who should be first?


	10. The Titan Megazord

A/N sorry about the long wait. Real Life got in the way. I really hate this chapter. But next one starts the 4 individual ranger chapters.

* * *

"_Craneor magnus_!" Madison said with a smile, as she aimed her wand/morpher at Xander's head. 

Chip and Vida laughed along with Madison as Xander's head grew to the size of a giant balloon.

"Well, Xander, I always knew you had a huge ego, but this is pushing it!" Vida said in between laughter.

"Very funny Maddie," Xander said in monotone.

Jenji poked his head out of his lamp, "can't a cat get a nap here?" he said, but was subsequently ignored as he sunk back into the lamp.

"And I thought he had a big head before," Chip whispered in Vida's ear causing her to laugh harder.

At that point Udonna walked in from the side hallway. "What's so funny, Vida?" she asked.

Vida just pointed to Xander, and if it was even possible laughed even harder, this time drawing her sister into her massive laughter. Udonna looked at Xander, and she too, couldn't contain her laugher. Chip was the only one not laughing hysterically, but was trying very hard to contain his laughter…

* * *

Bowen awoke the next morning to the sound of lauhgter. He looked around his room, and realized that he had no memory of ever getting there the previous night. Actually, he had memory of anything happening past his mother hugging Jenji. Bowen rolled out of bed and walked over to the mirror. He looked horrible, his short hair was sticking up in many directions, and his usually vibrant green eyes were dulled to the color of forest pines with dark circles underneath them. 

_I'm not looking well today_, thought Bowen.

**_You'd look a lot better if you'd join me, son_**, a voice said in his head.

Bowen fell to his knees, as the voice caused the worst pain ever in his head. He didn't need magic to know who was in his head.

_**A son belongs with his father.**_

Bowen tried to say something back, but the pain was too strong. He did the only thing he could, he _pushed _with all he had, forcefully throwing his father from his head. Bowen fell forward as his head landed on the floor with a loud thud…

Koragg found himself against a stone wall, his second mind encounter with the boy he know knew to be his son didn't go so well. He had no memory of ever fathering a son, but the evidence was too clear for him not to be anything else but his son. It took a lot convincing and a lot of threatening but he finally got Necrolai to confess why she and her daughter had let the boy go. It was his son's uncanny resemblance to his human form that convinced the Hag that the boy was there against his will. He was sure that there was more to that story, but that was for when his son finally joined him.

There was something more that was puzzling him, the boy's mother. When he had met her, she told him that he was the son of Leanbow. But the boy was his son, and someone else's. Leanbow died nineteen years ago, or so Morticon told him. Koragg was determined to figure out this puzzle and why he kept getting flashes of a baby and a red haired woman in his mind.

_Enough_! He got off the wall, and headed toward the direction of where he knew Morticon to be. It was time to set some things straight.

* * *

"Bowen!" a female's voice cried, as he felt himself being shaken. 

The first thing he saw when his vision began to come back to him was locks of curly blonde hair, ones that could only belong to his cousin, Clare. Bowen groaned.

"Your okay!" Clare said as she stopped shaking him and hugged him tightly.

"Clare!" Bowen screamed, or at least tried to as his voice was hoarse from everything that had happened in the past twelve hours or so.

"What happened to you?" Clare said releasing him, and helping him to sit on his bed, "I was passing by your room when I heard a thud, and walked in, and found you on the floor."

"Ko…" Bowen began, but began to cough rather violently.

"Oh, your hurt!" said Clare as she realized that Bowen had a slight concussion on his forehead from falling from his knees.

She helped him lay down, "don't move, I'm going to get your mother," she said leaving the room with a small run, forgetting to shut the door.

_Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere_, thought Bowen.

He was really mad now. First Koragg brought him to the Underworld, then he pitted him and his friends against two monsters. To make matters worse, he attacked Bowen not once, but twice in his own head. How could the man that his mother told him stories about sink to such a low level. Tears fell from his eyes.

He heard footsteps outside, and his mother walked into his room, followed by Clare and his friends, three of them looked like they were laughing hard. The other, also known as the Green Mystic Ranger was sporting an abnormally large head. At the humorous site, Bowen tried to laugh, but it came out as coughs.

Udonna ran over to him. What was with Bowen these past few days since Koragg kidnapped him? He was normally a quiet child, but she thought he was finally coming out of it when he met the other rangers, but he seemed to have recessed within himself. It was almost like he was hiding something, something important. Something that he didn't want anyone else to see, but she was determined to find out what it was. Right now, the most important thing was healing that concussion and getting rid of that cough he had, and what caused him to cough like that.

"Bowen," she said in her 'what's up with you voice'.

He pointed behind her to Xander, who was still sporting the large head. Vida saw that her sister still hadn't turned him back, the joke was over now that their newest friend was hurt or something. She kept her eyes on Bowen, "Sis, I think the joke's over," she said solemnly.

Madison who was standing in the doorway nodded, knowing that her sister wouldn't see it. She opened her morpher, and aimed it at Xander, whose head shrunk back down to normal size.

"Thanks, Madison," Xander said.

Madison winked at Chip, who was looking at her direction. Chip knew that Madison was going to do something else later. But what, he had no clue. He opened his mouth to say something to Madison, when a blinding white light filled the room and a now familiar voice yelling "MOM!"

When the light vanished, Bowen was sitting up in bed looking like his self again, instead of whatever he looked like before._ That was amazing. Healing magic,_ thought Chip; _I want to learn to do that_!

"You seem to be feeling better," Udonna said, helping Bowen to his feet.

"I am," Bowen said realizing his voice was back, looking at his cousin who was standing in the corner acting as an innocent bystander.

Clare stuck her tongue out at Bowen, like a five year old would do. Bowen didn't respond back. He was too old for childish games. Sometimes he thought his cousin never grew up past the age of seven.

"Well I'm starved," Xander said, trying to break up whatever the cousins were doing.

Vida's stomach growled in response. "Uhh, that wasn't me," she said trying to cover up the evidence, "it was Chip."

"Hey!" Chip said giving her a slight push, right into her sister.

Madison, who was totally unsuspecting it, got knocked off her feet, and landed in Bowen's arms.

"Hey there, no need to fall in here. The floor isn't very nice," Bowen said looking down at her.

She smiled at him, "Believe me, I know." Bowen said smiling back.

"Bowen, why don't you go get some fresh air?" She paused for a brief second. "But no over doing it," Udonna said to him, as he placed Madison back on her feet.

"Sounds good," he replied looking at his friends, "any suggestions?"

A light bulb appeared to have gone off in Vida's head as she grabbed Bowen's hand, and gestured to the others to follow her. "See you later Udonna! I promise to return him in one piece!" Vida said dragging Bowen out the door.

"Clare, what am I going to do with him?" Udonna asked her niece who was still in the room with her, when the rangers were out of an earshot.

"I don't know, there is something up with him," Clare replied.

"Come child," she said as they walked out of Bowen's room.

* * *

Leelee was exploring Briarwood like she never had before. She had visited it a couple of times, but never had the chance to really explore. She soon found herself in front of a store with a very colorful sign in front of it. It was the Rock Porium. She peered inside the window and saw a red haired boy at the register. A short haired female employee in the DJ booth, a longer haired girl employee stocking some shelves, and a dark haired male employee was showing another dark haired boy around. There was something about the dark haired boy that looked very familiar, but she couldn't tell from behind. He went towards the back of the store. She would have to go into see who he is. 

Leelee walked into the store and was greeted with the sound of rock music. She had to admit, it had a pretty cool beat. She walked past the register where the red haired male was finishing up with a customer. "Thanks for shopping the Rock Porium come again soon!" he said, totally ignoring Leelee. She was just about close enough to the boy when a door opened in her face. A curly haired man stepped out.

"I did it!" he yelled drawing attention from all of the employees, as the door shut behind him leaving Leelee out in the open.

The long haired girl stopped what she was doing and walked over. "Did what Toby?"

"I solved the hardest sudoku puzzle in the whole book in under 8 minutes! I'm the best puzzle solver ever!"

"That's great, Toby," the dark haired male employee said, causing the other boy to turn in her direction.

Leelee gasped. No wonder he looked so familiar, it was Koragg's son! Her mother and her figured that one out about 5 minutes after he left the Underworld that day. Strange that she would see him here with people her age that she had never saw before. Should she try to make friends with them? She didn't have time to think because Toby and the long haired girl went over to Koragg's son and his friend. She couldn't hear the conversation at all. She leaned in a little when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped back and turned around to be met by the red haired cashier.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked very politely.

"Not really, I'm just looking at…" she was trapped and she knew it; there was a basket full of cd's on sale next to her. "this!" she said, pulling out a random cd.

The boy tilted his eyebrows at her. "Your looking at a cd of big band music?" he asked.

She was really stuck this time, "Okay, you have me," she said putting the cd down. "The boy your co-worker is with, I know him. I just haven't seen him in a few days."

"Wait a sec, your that Vampire Queen's daughter Bowen was telling us about," he whispered at her.

"How do you know that?" she whispered back, reading his name tag, "Chip."

"Bowen told us. He told us that he would have liked to thank you, but he left in a hurry," Chip said.

Leelee smiled. "My name's Leelee Pimvare. My mom is a Vampire Queen, but I really don't think she belongs down in the Underworld. I know I don't."

"Oh okay," Chip said, turning to see if anyone was waiting at the register.

Leelee took a quick look behind her shoulder and saw the conversation was ending. Toby was coming back in their direction probably going to his office. Chip realized it at the same time Leelee did, and pulled her back a few steps before she was hit with the door again.

"Thanks," Leelee said, turning around as the door opened for a third time in ten or so minutes. "That door must love me or something," she muttered to no one in particular.

"I'll say," Chip said, "I saved you like Superman!"

"Yea, right," Leelee said as Chip began to 'fly' around the Rock Porium, gaining laughs from everyone, including Vida who stopped DJing for a while.

Xander banged loudly on the side of a metal shelf, starling Leelee and bringing Chip back to reality. It looked like Toby had some sort of announcement, for he was holding a purple employee vest.

"May I have your attention please? I am pleased to announce that I have hired a new employee. May I introduce Nick Russell, the Rock Porium's newest employee!" Toby yelled, handing Bowen the vest, as the employees and the customers

"Nick Russell?" Leelee whispered.

"It's the name he originally told us he was before we got to know him, Leelee," Chip said coming up from behind her. "I'm shocked he took up the job he told us that he doesn't do well in crowds. Plus I didn't think his mother would let him. She always seemed like the overprotective type to me."

"You know his mother? Leelee asked.

Chip shrugged and walked away, leaving Leelee alone. This was big. Koragg has to know Bowen's mother. It was shocking to say the least. Koragg has a son and a wife, maybe? Possibly? She stood there a few more minutes watching Bowen talk to Toby and the two other employees around him, and she left the store. She would keep this to herself for now, as she went back to the Underworld to think about this more.

* * *

After the small celebration, Toby went back into his office, letting Xander and the other train Nick. Vida came down from the DJ booth and walked over to Xander, Madison, and Nick who were gathered around a carousel full of new releases, when the Rock Porium closed for the day. 

"Alright, Bowen, why did you take the job? Why did Toby offer it to you? And what's with the pseudonym again?" she asked, as Chip came over as well after closing the register for the day.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" he said with a smile, winking at Madison, making her giggle.

"Any of them! Just answer one!" Vida said, crossing her arms and reverting back to the mean Vida that Bowen first met.

"Yea, man, tell us! I hate being left in the dark!" Chip said.

Bowen turned to look at Xander. "Want to take the first part? Since you had a huge hand in this?" he asked, smiling at him.

"Okay, mates," Xander began. "Well, as I was showing Bowen around the store here, he began to get very interested."

"I had to conjure my own radio to listen to music," Bowen said interrupting.

"Well, anyways," Xander continued, "Toby saw us after coming out of his office, and began to talk to Bowen here."

"He was going to use his real name, but I stomped on his foot to stop him," Madison said, taking over.

"I quickly got that hint," Bowen said, unconsciously grabbing Madison's hand, "and told him the name that I told you guys when I first met you."

"Ahem, who's telling the story here?" Xander said, his accent evident.

"Sorry," Madison and Bowen said in unison. Vida shook her head, and Chip smiled.

"Well, Toby began to talk to him, asking him what type of music he likes, and all that such," Xander continued, gesturing at Bowen to continue.

"I like Jimi Hendrix and rock music," Bowen said.

"You like Jimi?" Vida jumped in with, "so do I!"

Bowen smiled at that, "Well Toby got real excited and asked me if I wanted a job, which would put me closer to my friends," he said, squeezing Madison's hand.

"Alright, Bowen!" Chip said, holding up his hand for a high 5, which Bowen gave him.

"What about your mother?" Madison asked, letting go of Bowen.

"She'll say go ahead. I hope. If not, I'll just make her see the light. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, whether she sees that or not," Bowen said, hoping in his mind that he was right about his mother.

All of the sudden, their morphers beeped. Bowen was the first to answer his. "Yea, mom?" he asked.

"Bowen, there's some sort of big monster north of your location. It looks like it just wants to destroy buildings. Be careful and don't overdo it!" Udonna said, cutting the connection.

"Whatever, Mom," Bowen said, closing the cell phone part of his morpher.

Bowen exchanged a shrug with Xander, as the five of them left the Rock Porium, leaving Toby to surprisingly clean the store by himself. They stepped outside into a shadow that was not cast from the building behind them. Vida turned around back towards the Rock Porium, and saw what they were looking for; a giant troll.

"I found our monster," she said, pointing towards it as the others turned toward her.

"Eww, big, tall, and ugly," Madison said.

Bowen looked around. Toby was locked up in his office doing who knows what. The street around the Rock Porium was shockingly deserted, save for the green frog on top of the parking meter. The site of the frog caused Bowen to take a small step back in shock. There was no pond around the Rock Porium, at least none that he knew off. He didn't have time to ask as the monster punched a hole through the side of a building on the other side of the Rock Porium.

"There's no one around," Bowen said. "Ready?" He flipped open his morpher.

"Ready," his friends replied.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they all said together, as they morphed into the Mystic Rangers.

They ran to the other side of the Rock Porium where the troll monster was, surrounded by a bunch of debris.

"He's too big to fight," Chip said, getting an idea, "Titan time!"

"_Galwit Mysto Prifior!" _The rangers became the Mystic Titans. Chip attacked but was immediately pushed back.

"Dragon!" yelled Madison.

"_Galwit Neramax Unios_!" Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander became the Mystic Dragon.

Bowen hopped on, and aimed his sword at the troll. There was a ring of fire that came out of it, but the troll still stood.

Bowen jumped off the dragon. _Now what? _he thought, when a new spell came to him via a voice in his head. Was it from Koragg? It sounded like his voice in his head, but it didn't come with a headache. No it was the same voice he'd been hearing for years, the same voice that would give him spells his mother never taught him. He yelled up at the dragon who was attacking the troll.

"I have a new spell! It's Galwit Mysto Unios!" Bowen said.

Just as he said that, something happened. He felt himself rising up, getting closer to the dragon. Next thing he knew he found himself in a cockpit of some sort, with his friends, in their ranger forms. They all seemed to be in their own little booth like area. Bowen was in the middle, to his immediate right was Madison, to her right was Chip. To Bowen's left was Vida, next to Vida was Xander. Their symbol was behind them.

"What's this?" Xander asked, "and why are we like this and not in Titan or Dragon mode?"

"Did you just make that up?" Vida asked him, never hearing the Titans or the Dragon referred to as modes.

"Yea, I did," Xander replied, as the troll attacked them.

"Okay, now that were his size, how do we defeat him?" Madison asked.

"I'm not sure," Bowen said, pulling his magistaff out of its holster.

Whatever they were now, followed Bowen by pulling a sword out of its side.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Chip said, "we combined into a…a…megazord!"

"A what?" Bowen asked.

"A megazord! We've created the Titan Megazord, and yes Vida, I definitely just made that up." Chip said.

"Whatever we made, we need to defeat that monster before it destroys Briarwood!" Madison said, pulling out her magistaff.

The other three followed suit, as the troll attacked. _I wonder something,_ thought Xander.

"Everyone make a circle with your magistaffs!" Xander said.

No one questioned it, as they did followed Xander's directions. The megazord followed their move.

"Xander how did you know that?" Bowen asked.

"Innate feeling, mate! Hey that rhymed!" Xander said, gaining groans from both Rocca sisters.

"It's a mystic spell seal!" Vida said suddenly, "everyone push out with your magistaffs! Same reason, Bowen!" she said before Bowen had a chance to question her.

The seal that they made zoomed towards the troll, and it exploded.

"Checkmate!" they all said together.

"Alright! We're more powerful this way!" Madison said.

"That we are, sis!" Vida said.

"Let's get out of this form," Chip said.

"Power down," they said together, as the megazord melted away, leaving them in their ranger forms on the street.

"We need to clean this up," Bowen said.

"But how?" Xander said, "it's not like we can just say abracabara and make the building whole again."

"Xander, am I not a magician?" Bowen said, as he waved his hand toward the debris, as it magically cleaned itself up, going back to the building it came out of.

No one said a word about that. Bowen was indeed a powerful magician. The Mystic Force began to walk back towards the forest, not noticing that they were being followed by a frog and watched by a man in purple armor.

"Soon my son, I'll have you and your mother where you belong, by my side…" the man thought as he disappeared into a purple spell seal…

* * *

Someone new was introduced in this chapter. More about him soon. Here is the voting (from RB, and PRE) for the character focused chapters (Bowen most likely won't be included in this, unless you really want me to do one). 

Chip 1

Madison 1 vote for last, 2 for next

Vida 1

Xander 1

It looks like Madison is going to be next. Who should be after her?


	11. author note

Note of deletion. I will be deleting this story tomorrow as well as my other unfinished (non-Star Wars) one. I've given up on writing these, been stuck on them way too long. Thank you all for subscribing, and if anyone wants to adopt them and finish them, they can. But you have to promise to finish what you start.


End file.
